mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fame and Misfortune/@comment-35301431-20170813034041/@comment-53539-20170814145201
I hate the episodes of TTG that reference fans, they often o so in a snarky way that mocks you for liking for the original TT or for questioning the writers. Its not that TTG is mocking the original TT, its they basically mock the fans openingly who liked it often in a mean-spirited way. TT was part of the DC comics animated universe along with Batman, Superman, Static Shock, The Justic League and Batman Beyond, as well as the Legion of Superheroes. Of those, the only two they didn't managed to tie in were TT and LoSH. One was MEANT to be tied in but, but they never found the right way to do it and that was TT. The TT were meant to have a tie-in with the Justic League but nobody cold fit them in. LoSH was a stand alone story made afterwards which is why it was the oddball in the animated universe. For almost 2 decades, children and Teenagers grew up knowing at least one of the shows. So it wasn't just that TT was a good show, it came out at the back end of a lot of different shows, some good and some bad but all had decent enough quality animation. They also presented a change in technology as the original Justice League were done in hand drawn cells and the later series Justice League Unlimited was done in digital animation. TT itself was only made possible because of the leap from hand drawn to digital, as it allowed for new things to occur that hand drawn animation restricted. Of the two shows, Justice League suffered some colour matching issues a it took a season or two to get certain shades to match their hand drawn counterparts, and although in a new format they were forced to match the hand drawn style, everything had to be on-model and perfect. So TT ended being being the break away show, even the anime expressions were used as a way of trying out new possiblities an seeing what worked. After the DC animated universe ended, Marvel comics won the timeslot and we got CGI spiderman in its place. Marvel for a time tried to match this with shows like Spiderman X-men, the Fantastic 4, the Silver Surfer and it was hit or miss. It lead to the idea that Marvel was better at films and DC at TV series, simply because one set was better at certain things then the other. A lot of fans of the TT comics books became fans because of the show, and believe me... if you read the actual comics its a lot darker and in-depth, making the show seem less dark. I mean, there is a point where Raven basically dies and is dead for years existing only as a spirit until she was re-born. TTG, on the other hand... Even in its core foundations, its kinda... Insulting at times. The bad outweighs the good. The animation is HQ, but the storylines are shallow and stupid, it mocks its predecessor and fails to acknowledge that the show wasn't just good it was revolutionary in terms of DC comic book cartoon adaptations. A lot of the things TTG is able to do is only because TT came before it and tried those things that later lead to it being able to use them. :-/ So when they do the meta episodes where they not only insult the taste of the fans but TT... Its kinda like the science nerd mocking the mathematics nerd, when the universe runs pretty much on numbers. In other words without maths his field of study/interest doesn't exist, especially if your talking about physics. Plus, in addition... Its not only insulting the fans of TT, but the fans who were introduced to TT by the fans of Batman or Superman who came before them and would have been parents by the time of TT's airing. It doesn't just insult the taste of a single generation, but the generation that came before it and gave way for TT's audience to exist. Notably, mr.Enter also did a review of Cartoon Networks current state and noted how 85% of once week was nothing by TTG, that they ran a 300 episode long marathon when a show with about half that amount. That they are doing this while telling you "this is your favourite show" regardless of whether it is or isn't while other shows that are on right now are suffering from its overexposure, at a time when they are doing the same also to the Powerpuff Girls. Not even the original TT had this much exposure and it was more popular. So honestly? I think how they reference meta humour in TTG is the least of its problems. And my love for TT and the DC animated universe of the 90s-00s caused me to write an essay... Oops. :-/